


it’s you.

by ayupranboo



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, M/M, The Death Cure, The Death Cure Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayupranboo/pseuds/ayupranboo
Summary: super short song fic inspired by as the world caves in by matt maltesethomas realizes he loves newt after it’s too late.
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	it’s you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic on here; i’m not a very good writer i just randomly had this idea while listening to the song once

And here it is, our final night alive,

Everything happened so fast. One minute he was stopping Newt from stabbing him, the next the knife was in Newt instead. "To-Tommy..." "No... no! Newt!" 

And as the earth burns to the ground, 

Thomas looked at the city around him as it slowly burned up, trying to ignore what just happened in front of him.

"It's you..." 

He was in love with him. "It was always you..." And now he was too late. Newt was dead. And he wouldn't even get to know Thomas loved him. 

As the world, as the world caves in.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short i just wanted to get my idea in writing it wasn’t that much; hopefully you liked it even though i’m not much of a writer


End file.
